


Elissa's Home

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Valentine's exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been parted from Alistair, Elissa is finally home for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elissa's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarbingerofWhimsy (WhimsicalCivet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalCivet/gifts).



Elissa slipped into the castle undetected, and frowned. No wonder those spies were able to infiltrate the castle so easily. She shook her head, tucking a strand of brown hair behind one of her ears.

Keeping to the shadows, she watched her husband feign interest in courtly matters with his assistants. Elissa almost echoed his sigh when the meeting was declared over. From her hiding place, she watched the other men leave the room. She wanted them to be alone when he saw she was home for the first time in what felt like forever.

She closed her olive green eyes and took a deep breath. Stepping out of the shadows, she cleared her throat.

Alistair’s shoulders tensed and he grumbled. “You know it’s rude to just walk in on the King without knocking,” he groused, anger building in his tone with each word. He started to turn around as he spoke. “You better have…” His voice faded when he saw who it was, a smiling growing on his face.

“I better have what, my love?” She inquired with a teasing edge to her tone. Elissa dropped her bag lightly to the floor and ran into his waiting arms. “Maker’s breath but I did miss you, Alistair.” Tears came unbidden to her eyes as he held her. She remembered all those nights sleeping alone, waking up without him beside her.

The tightness in her chest faded when he held her, and she knew it was worth it in the end. “I found it.” Her voice broke the silence that built up around them. He pulled away from her and looked confused until… His eyes went wide as he realized what she meant. “I found the cure for the Calling. I would have been here sooner, but I went to the Inquisition first. They have Wardens with them, and would need to know how to cure them.”

“Why wasn’t I informed when you were there?” A frown curved the corners of his lips down. “Do you know how worried I’ve been about you? There was barely a letter from you in all the time we’ve been apart.”

Elissa bit her lower lip and held her hand up. “Let me explain, my love,” she requested quietly. She kissed his cheek when he nodded and went to retrieve her bag. “Leliana told me about what happened with the spies in the kitchen when I received a letter from her. I couldn’t risk other eyes seeing what I had to say once I found the cure.”

She opened her bag, and pulled out a stack of letters. “I did write though,” she added as tears shone in her eyes. “Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you, that I didn’t wish I could be home and beside you. It was the thought of you and a future for us that kept me going when all I wanted to do is run home to you.”

Watching Alistair read the letters was worse than when she wrote them. He delicately touched the tear stained parchment, leafing through them as though they would crumble if he held them the wrong way. Tears spilled from Alistair’s eyes when his gaze met hers next.

Closing the space between them, Elissa carefully takes the letters from him, and placed them on his dark wood desk. She moved back to Alistair, and cupped his face in her hands. Elissa leaned up and kissed his tears away before pressing her lips against his.

Alistair’s arms wrapped around her, pulling Elissa against his body, their kiss deepening. “Bed,” he gasped, breaking their kiss. “I need to give my Queen her royal welcome home.”

“Cure then royal welcome.” Elissa held a vial of dark blue liquid out to him. “Lay down when you take it, or you will pass out.” She followed him to their bed, climbing onto it after him. She held his hand as he drank the potion. “I’m sorry, love, but this won’t be pleasant.”

Alistair squeezed her hand tightly, gritting his teeth as the potion removed the corruption from his blood. He didn’t know how much time passed from when he took the cure until the pain started to subside. It could have been a few minutes, but it felt like an hour or more. As the pain faded Alistair began to feel weary, as though he trained for days on end.

“Sleep well.” Elissa squeezed Alistair’s hand, watching his eyelids droop as he drifted off to sleep.   She laid a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath.  Tears came unbidden to Elissa’s eyes. She was home, at long last, and this time she was never leaving his side ever again.                    


End file.
